<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's No Such Thing As An Accident by TheLoveableMoron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439813">There's No Such Thing As An Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveableMoron/pseuds/TheLoveableMoron'>TheLoveableMoron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Especially to Wheatley, Everyones a Gem, F/M, GLaDOS is lowkey a jerk, He panics so much it isn't even funny, Rick is a jerk, She has a heart though - somewhere, Wheatley Needs a Hug, Wheatley kind of has anxiety, don't ask why, everyone is a jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveableMoron/pseuds/TheLoveableMoron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been watching her for a long time now. He's always been invisible to her and that's how he likes it. He would rather never be seen. But then she sees him. </p><p>And it's not the nicest of looks.</p><p>(A WheatDOS AU.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GLaDOS &amp; Wheatley, GlaDOS/Wheatley, Implied - Caroline/Cave Johnson, WheatDOS - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might want to explain how this works. This work is similar to the actual show but slightly different. Zircons are basically the Rubie's of this universe. I have changed it so that pearls are still pearls. Just bear with me. Wheatley is a Zircon and Glados is a Citrine. This is because Caroline is Yellow Diamond. Cave Johnson is White Diamond and Doug is Blue Diamond since I couldn't find anyone better for that role. Diamond's still reign supreme in this AU so relax. Except the diamond's are at war with each other so it divides them completely. Mainly because of the whole drama with Caroline and Cave which tore Yellow and Blue apart. So there's that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He admired her from a distance. She stood far off from him, with her beautiful short white hair and pale yellow skin. She was so beautiful that he would've been able to pick her out anywhere. He looked down at his own baby blue skin in distaste. She was a perfect Citrine. She was the yellow court's favourite too, she even had a special name they'd given her and gems never get names. That's what he was told at least. He betted that she had a beautiful one though, judging by her form. He was simply a Zircon. For Blue's court. He traced his gemstone in his right palm wishing it were a different colour. He wished that it at least shone yellow so he'd be able to just see her. If he was a higher ranking gem, hell if he was the same rank as her, then he'd probably have the courage to talk to her. But he didn't. Which is why he sank further back behind the pillar that shielded him from her sight. If she even saw him she would have him poofed for being in her diamond's court. But he still risked it all. Just to see her again. </p><p>He was actually supposed to be with the rest of the Zircon's today. Blue was apparently making a big announcement, and she needed all the guards on high alert. Which is why he thought it would be the perfect idea to see her again. Well, he see her instead of her seeing him. He wished that it wasn't this way, that he could just talk to her like he talks to his fellow Zircon's. After all, they keep saying that he's such a chatterbox and to shut up or get back to work, but yet when he saw her he'd fall silent. And he didn't understand why. <em>Why was it so hard to so much as look at her? </em></p><p>He was caught out of his thoughts when he noticed her walking away, following her diamond towards his court. He darted further behind the pillar and watched as she followed Yellow onwards. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" </p><p>He jumped and spun around. Luckily it was only a Zircon and not her. </p><p>"I-I got lost." He lied. </p><p>He couldn't admit the truth even to his friend. Well, he wasn't exactly his friend. It was complicated. This Zircon thought he had a name, <em>'Rick'.</em> He wasn't given a name like she was. Rick was just pretending to be important. Which is why he didn't like him, but he was the only gem who'd talk to him somewhat nicely.</p><p>"You clod. We're all in big trouble with our diamond because of you!" Rick hissed. </p><p>The Zircon ran his hand through his hair nervously and glanced away from Rick's cold stare. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbled. </p><p>Rick grabbed his hand and dragged him along, "Let's just go." </p><p>He could feel everyone's eyes on him as they entered Blue's court and walked across the hall to join the other Zircon's who were impatiently waiting. He glanced nervously around at all the eyes that stared at him with hatred then his gaze landed on a pair of yellow eyes. He felt his legs weaken beneath him and felt sweat drip down the nape of his neck. She was staring at him. Although her eyes were filled with the same hatred that every other gem's had, except hers was ten times worse. It was like she had collected everyone's bottled rage and poured it down into her eyes. Her stare scared him but he couldn't look away. Rick pulled him beside him at the end of the line. </p><p>"Thank you for both coming to our court today diamond." Blue's pearl declared as she bowed down, her nose just touched the floor. </p><p>His eyes darted back to her and Yellow. Yellow was bloody massive compared to her. Yellow had long dark gold hair that draped down over her shoulders and eyes softer than the citrine standing beside her. Yellow then bent down slightly and whispered something into her Citrine's ear. Then she got up and stepped forward. </p><p>"My diamond wants this to be quick. She doesn't have a lot of time." She said bluntly. </p><p>The Zircon at the end of the line felt something bubble up inside him hearing her voice. It was so smooth. It didn't really have much emotion, which was a little bit of a concern, but it was just so pleasing to his ears. He pressed his fingers against his gem to retain his composure. He was in front of her and the entire court. He had already messed up so he had to behave. </p><p>Blue Diamond then stepped out from behind his drapes. And he never came out of those. He was slightly smaller than Yellow but he was still pretty big, especially to him. Bue had ragged and crazed hair and heavy bags under his eyes. A drop-shaped diamond stuck out from his chest and shown brighter than any star he had ever seen. </p><p>"Yes. I'm sorry about that." Blue said quietly. </p><p>The Zircon kept his attention on her. But she was just staring up at Blue, completely ignoring him. His heart deflated in his chest. <em>He was invisible again.</em></p><p>"You said you had a proposition?" Yellow asked. </p><p>"Yes, I-I, need to talk to you alone Yellow. We need to sort this out." Blue replied. "Sort what out?" Yellow inquired. "You know White is using you. If we work together w-we can...still fix this." Blue stuttered. </p><p>Yellow remained silent. Then she bent down again and whispered two words to her Citrine. The Citrine stepped a few paces forward, her white hair bobbing from side to side. She stopped just in front of him. He felt heat rushing to his face and the desire to hide away again rising in his chest. <em>"We're leaving."</em> She stated simply.</p><p>The two words which broke his hope in two. </p><p>"Yellow, you know you can't keep doing this. Hundreds of innocent gems will die if we don't stand up to him!" Blue burst out. Yellow only shook her head in response and turned away. The Citrine in front of him remained still for a second then she turned on her heels. He couldn't help it. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Just as she began to walk away, he ran out and grabbed her wrist. </p><p>"Wait!" He pleaded. </p><p>She froze. He kept telling him to let go but he couldn't. This was his once chance. Then she looked back at him. Those yellow eyes pierced through his soul and pinned him against the wall. So he let go. </p><p>"I-I'm s-sorry, I just...you're, uh, really nice to look at and I- sorry." He stumbled over his words. </p><p>Somehow he was making the situation <em>worse. </em></p><p>"Get back to your station!" Rick hissed. </p><p>The Zircon balled his hand into a fist and traced his thumb over his gem. <em>Now he'd done it. </em>She'd never want to look at him ever again. Instead of being invisible, he gave her a reason to now hate him. He'd touched her. He'd grabbed her wrist. And a Zircon touching such an important gem as her...was a crime punishable by shattering or being poofed for thousands of years. Both options were terrifying to him. He then fell back in line with his head directly at the floor. He didn't even have the courage to look at her. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as her shoes then continued down the path out of the blue court. And out of his life forever. Not even tracing his gem over and over eased his anxiety. He knew it was worthless. A Zircon was always worthless. They're...<em>expendable. </em>They always have been. </p><p>He prepared himself for what was to happen next. Yet somehow what came next was so unexpected to him that he didn't even predict such a thing. </p><p>"REBELS!" Yelled out a gem. </p><p>His head rushed up and darted frantically around. He had heard of Rebels but he'd never seen them before. He'd heard that they were monsters with intent to destroy their society, everything that they've ever built. Then he saw the beasts, the demons that haunt every child's nightmares. There were two of them. One was an orange gemstone with a pale orange sword and hair which was tied back in a tight ponytail. The other one was a pale pink Rose Quartz holding a similar but bigger sword. Her hair blew out around her and the two demons smiled to each other. </p><p>"ZIRCONS!" Yelled Rick as he clustered the other Zircons altogether. He tried to join the rest of the group but Rick immediately pushed him away as they all fused together. He tumbled back and watched on as they all charged at the pink one. The orange one jumped in front of them and swung her sword as she spun around on the tips of her toes. In one hit all the Zircon's fell apart and poofed one by one. <em>Luckily he wasn't with the rest of his fellow Zircon's. </em></p><p>After seeing the rest of his 'friends' fall he was just about to run away and hide like he usually did but then he saw her. The orange gem stood in front of her with a sword raised high in the air. But the Citrine, she just seemed to accept her fate. She stared up into the eyes of death confidently. Even though she was ready for it that didn't mean he was. </p><p>Instinctively he ran right for her and tackled her by her waist, pulling her way just before the other gem could swing her sword and kill her. As he continued forward with no awareness of his co-ordination she just stared up at him in shocked silence. He caught her gaze and felt his anxiety bubble up inside him again, but this time in a good way. He then noticed a wall heading straight for them and he quickly spun her around so that he would take the impact instead of her. Suddenly his gem began to burn up and a bright light blinded him as they both crashed against the wall. </p><p>
  <em>Ow...</em>
</p><p>He thought to himself as he scratched his head in pain but his hair felt different. It was still spikey like it usually was but it somehow grew...<em>a lot.</em> Well, it only grew just past his shoulders but to him, it was a lot. As he felt through his hair he felt something protruding from his forehead. It was hard yet smooth. Like a gem. </p><p>
  <em>Couldn't you have not crashed into the wall?</em>
</p><p>He froze. He just heard a voice inside his head. At least it felt like it was in his head. He opened his eyes and glanced around for her. But she wasn't anywhere he could see. </p><p>"W-Where are you?" He stuttered. </p><p>He then felt his muscles tense. He wasn't scared. It was like he wasn't even in control of his own body. </p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. You...didn't. You. We. Can't. No. </em>
</p><p>"Seriously w-where are you?" He asked again, getting more nervous by the second. </p><p>She just continued mumbling 'no' over and over again. Boy, she sure was nuts. He tried to stand to get a better view of everything but only his left leg would respond. His right leg on the other hand only crinkled him to the floor. </p><p>Then he felt it. He felt her. Like she was only just kicking in. He felt the dread and pain that she felt. All the worry and stress that was mounted on top of her. For a moment he thought exactly as she did. He thought he was worth something. He thought he mattered. And worst of all, he thought he had a name. Then he felt his own panic burn up inside both of them, creating a storm of pain and fear that both of them shared as one.  He looked down at their body. Instead of his blue pale skin, it was replaced with pale green. Instead of being small and weak, he was taller and stronger. He couldn't even recognize himself anymore. </p><p>
  <em>I-I swear it was an accident!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're going to shatter me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're, uh,  going to shatter me too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That makes me feel...so much better. </em>
</p><p>She was a lot more bitter than he expected. But he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feeling that he gave her. The pleasure she gave him. And it terrified him at the same time. He looked down at the body they now shared. He just prayed it wasn't permanent. </p><p>
  <em>You know that isn't possible, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you reading my thoughts?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have the same thoughts. </em>
</p><p>Together they slowly stood up, she reluctantly decided to help him get them up since it was better than being stuck on the floor. </p><p>
  <em>What are we doing now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm figuring out how to get us out of this. Hold on.</em>
</p><p>He waited patiently for her brilliant idea but it never came. </p><p>
  <em>Don't you know how to...y'know...unfuse? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is my first time. And my <b>last. </b></em>
</p><p>He quickly shut up after that. He clearly wasn't helping her think. Now that he thought about it, it was rather rude to fuse with her without her permission. But he knew it was disgraceful to fuse with a different type of gem, and even worse when they're from completely different courts. </p><p>
  <em>I-I'm sorry, Luv. I just...wanted to help. S-She was going to kill you and I-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't get it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get...get what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We share thoughts, feelings, and emotions now. But I still don't understand why you did that. Was it out of jealousy? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jealousy? H-Heavens no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't even know you- oh. Oh. Nevermind...I know exactly who you are. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y-You, do...?</em>
</p><p>The tone of her voice scared him. More than Rick or the diamonds ever could.</p><p>
  <em>You're that little blue twerp who keeps following me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y-You knew I was there the...the whole time?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course. I'm not <b>that </b>stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then why...why didn't you...uh...say something then?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if I'd ever willingly talk to a Zircon. </em>
</p><p>He knew it. He should never have said anything. He should have just let her do her job and get them unfused as fast as possible. Then he wouldn't have heard that. Then his soul wouldn't have been crushed in an instant. Now...he wished he never knew because even after she'd destroyed any self-love he had left...he still found something about her that no one else ever saw. Something no one ever would. Deep down he could feel her pain. Her pain of always being second best, working all day and all night, and never getting anything in return, giving her whole life to the Gem Empire and still being treated like rubbish by the diamonds. </p><p>
  <em>Y...you have a-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I figured it out. You've fused before right? How did you unfuse with them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>W-What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just tell me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well...I guess you could describe it as like...a pulley kind of system. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So we just pull? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exactly-</em>
</p><p>Suddenly a searing pain filled his head. He felt her clawing her way out desperately, getting as far away from him as she could. A part of him wanted to go after her and pull her back to him. But it was wrong. It was worse than even touching her. So he pushed too. They pushed against each other until eventually, they popped out. They both fell to the floor. The Zircon looked down at his skin and he was relieved to find it was blue again. He beamed up at her happily but she was looking elsewhere. He followed her gaze and his eyes landed across the entire blue court. Yellow, Blue, Rick, the other Zircon's, and hundreds of other blue gems glared at the two of them. It was the same look of disgust that he felt towards himself. </p><p>Finally Blue stepped forward and all he did was point one finger at the two gems. He laid helplessly on the floor as Blue uttered the words, "Shatter them." </p><p>He frantically glanced around at all the gems with armed weapons in their hands, ready to break his gem in an instant. This was it. This is how he died. How they died. How ironic. He tried to save her but somehow ended getting them both killed in the process. He looked over at her, she was staring at the floor. He noticed something fall from her face. He stared down at the floor curiously then realized it was a tear. He held back the temptation to comfort her. They were going to die anyway. So even if he did it wouldn't mean anything. Just empty words for empty gems. He looked back up. </p><p>They were all really eager to kill him first. </p><p>Which he understood. It was all his fault anyway. Maybe if he just stood still. If he stayed invisible then things would be better. Then they can pretend that he was never behind that pillar watching her and he'd never know that she knew he was there. </p><p>Suddenly he felt something wrap around his wrist and drag him to his feet. He looked up and gasped. She was trying to escape, and she of all people was taking him with her. It absolutely blew his mind, yet somehow made him like her even more. He had no idea where she was even running to until he looked past her. Then he saw the edge of the cliff. </p><p>"W-Wait you're going to kill us both!" He exclaimed. </p><p>She didn't even so much as a glance back to check on him as she leapt off the cliff, dragging him down with her. He screamed the loudest he ever could. This what was really going to kill him. Chasing after her. Then she turned to him as they fell through the air. As her hair flew up he could finally see her gem. It was round, sparkling, yellow gemstone that shone so bright he could see his own reflection in it. </p><p>"You have to trust me on this." She said but he could barely hear her over the whipping sound of the air surrounding them. </p><p>"What?" He asked trying to ignore the ground which was approaching fast. </p><p>She summoned a double-edged sword and raised it up to his side. He froze and glanced down at the sword barely able to comprehend what was happening. "No please don't-," He begged. But it didn't stop her. She swiped it through him and he felt his physical form drift apart. He took one last at her before he poofed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once his eyes opened again he found that he was on the ground. He sat up and looked around curiously. He was in a place he didn't recognize. There were strange plants that grew around him and tall towers made of a rather unusual substance. He stood up and felt the towers. It was rough and it stung his hand a bit. He stopped when he realized he had forgotten someone very important. He looked around everywhere for her. But she was nowhere in sight. His heart sank and he fell to the green floor that was somehow spikey yet soft. He was in the middle of nowhere and she had taken off without him. She left him out here to die. Or even worse...corruption. Every gem was terrified of it, losing control of who you are and becoming a wild animal, then being shattered since the empire had no use for you. That was one of the many things he was scared of. And it didn't help that he had no idea where he was. He was probably on a different star system. None of it just added up. </p><p>
  <em>Why would she save him, only to poof him then abandon him? </em>
</p><p>Then he saw it. A sparkling yellow gem. Just like the one he'd seen as he was falling earlier to his certain doom. He didn't dare touch it, especially not after what happened last time he touched her. He just watched it. And waited. For her to reform. For her to come back to him and explain to him what was going on. And why she did all of that if she apparently hated him so much. After a while of waiting he begun to grow impatient. He was tempted to just give it a light tap, to y'know, check if she wasn't shattered or anything. It wouldn't hurt to at least try. Just one gentle, small, soft touch. He tapped it with his nail.</p><p>
  <b>CLINK! </b>
</p><p>"Ah!" He squeaked as he jumped and shrunk back. </p><p>
  <em>Nothing happened. </em>
</p><p>He slowly calmed himself down and shuffled closer to the gemstone. He tentatively gave it a small nudge. To ease her out of it. But still, nothing changed. Not even a sliver of her started to reform. With a huff, he shrugged his shoulders and gave up. </p><p>"Probably too<em> 'perfect'</em> to wake up anyway." He sighed. </p><p>Just as he had said it, the light began to shine from the stone and it rose into the air. The light shaped and morphed and before he knew it she sat in front of him again. </p><p>"I heard that." Was the first words that came out of her mouth. </p><p>"Great you're up." He said, turning his body towards her. </p><p>"I'm assuming you have a lot of questions." She grumbled. "Yes actually, my first one is-," He began.</p><p>"Shh. Too tired." She said, raising a hand to his face. </p><p>He shuffled out of the way of her hand and made a small noise of annoyance. "Can't you just tell me where we are? And well, how we got here?" He asked. </p><p>She folded her arms over her stomach. "Right no questions." He reminded himself. He wasn't exactly the best at following commands. All you had to do was ask Rick, he'd tell you thousands of stories about his<em> 'fellow'</em> Zircon who was so<em> 'good'</em> at his job that he almost got him arrested. </p><p>"I poofed you. Then before I poofed myself I opened a portal to another world. Called...<em>Earth."</em> She said seemingly having distaste for the planet. </p><p>He couldn't help but ask her another question, "How did you do that?" </p><p>"A Citrine has her perks." She replied with a smile. </p><p>It was a small one, barely even noticeable. But he saw it. And that made him excited. So he decided to ask more questions. </p><p>"Remember when I was about to say something and then you interrupted me?" He inquired. </p><p>"Be more specific. I've done it so many times at this point that I've lost count." She stated. "Well...as we were talking...in our heads?" He suggested, hoping for her to recall the memory. "Of course. It only happened around an hour and fifteen minutes ago." She replied matter-of-factly. </p><p>"Well...I was going to ask. About...well...," He blubbered. "Get to the point." She snapped. "Well I've heard rumours...from a lot and I mean a lot of gems and they well...say you have a...name." He said. </p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't heard the many other rumours about me." She said. "Other rumours?" He questioned. "About me being a '<em>heartless monster'."</em> She grumbled. </p><p>"I-I don't exactly have too many friends...so that one might've slipped by me." He replied feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. </p><p>"But yes. I have a name. Your point?"</p><p>"W-Why exactly do you have one?" </p><p>She remained silent for a moment. Then she finally spoke, "It's a long story. And I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Oh okay." He mumbled back. </p><p>He was at a loss for words. Again. Somehow she just had this sway over him, which made it constricting to even speak without it sounding so wrong. Yet he forced the words out of him again, weaving his way into another conversation with her. </p><p>"What...what is your name then?" He questioned. </p><p><em>"Glados."</em> She spoke softly. </p><p>"That's a really...really nice name. It, uh, it's so good on the tongue y'know? <em>Glados." </em></p><p>"I hate it." </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"But...it's slightly better when you say it." </p><p>He was paralyzed. He can't believe that just came out of her mouth. That she had just said that. She, who he had pretty much worshipped and seen through his eyes as a goddess, had just said that she likes his voice. Well, she didn't exactly say that...but she <em>implied</em> it. And that was his entire world. If he had one. </p><p>"You need a name too." She said cutting through the silence. </p><p>"N-No, uh, I'm too...well my friends they said that I'm just a...well...a <em>clod</em> really." He replied as if it was no big deal. He was used to the nickname at this point. Might as well be his real name. </p><p>"No. I hate saying that word, it's filthy. Now, what would be a good name for you?" She pondered deep in thought. </p><p>He glanced around the strange environment, nothing seemed to stick out at him or give him a stroke of genius. Then something far off in the distance caught his eye. It was soft yellow stalks sticking out of the ground, way far off. It was so small he could barely see it. It reminded him of himself really. </p><p>"What about those?" He asked pointing to the stalks. </p><p>She turned and analyzed the far off plants. "Those are wheat stalks. Wait a minute...Wheat...ley." She muttered under her breath. </p><p><em>"Wheatley?"</em> He questioned. </p><p>He found the name quite odd but it did sound rather nice. And he wanted a name so desperately that he'd take anything. "Yes. That's your name now. No buts." She replied. </p><p>He repeated the name over and over again in his head. <em>Wheat...ley. Wheat, lee. Wheetley. Wheatley! Wheatley. </em>Oh, he absolutely loved it. It made his head buzz with excitement. </p><p>He stopped humming his name over and over to himself when Glados stood up. He cocked his head at her curiously and she motioned for him to get up as well. He slowly stood up and fiddled with his hands awkwardly. </p><p>"Where exactly are we going...Glados?" He asked. </p><p>"I don't know. Civilization would be a preferred option." She stated beginning to walk towards the fields. </p><p>He followed behind her. Like she had once followed her diamond, and like he had once followed his other Zircon's. He preferred it this way. It felt natural. A leader guiding him ahead, and he remained the passive follower, listening to orders and following them as best he could. It was the closest thing he had left to his normal life. She then stopped and looked back at him. Which made him freeze up since this wasn't supposed to happen.</p><p>
  <em> A diamond never looks back at their Citrine. </em>
</p><p>"Walk beside me." She said. </p><p>He hesitated at first but he stumbled over by her side and then they continued walking as if this was normal. But this wasn't <em>normal.</em> Normal was his way of following the leader. </p><p>"You're wondering why I made you do that didn't you?" She questioned as they continued down the path to nowhere.</p><p>"Well...I guess so." He nervously shrugged back. </p><p>"It was a test." She said. </p><p>"T-Test? Oh I <b>hate</b> those." He groaned. </p><p>"Don't worry, it was to only see if you could actually listen." She replied. </p><p>"I can listen! I remembered your name!" He huffed. </p><p>"No ones ever listened to me. Before you at least. They'd usually tell me what to say. Instead of letting me make my own." She muttered. </p><p>"Yeah, everyone hates me because I talk so much. So I guess we have something in common." He pointed out. </p><p>Glados nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose." </p><p>He was scared to ruin this start of a friendship they had going on but he just had to know. "You said you didn't want to talk to me...yet...you're just...so calm." He noted.</p><p>She thought quietly about her next words. She had to be very specific with what she said since one wrong word could end up in a full-blown argument. "I never said I hated you. I just never wanted to talk to a Zircon willingly." She said eventually. </p><p>"Then why are you talking to me?" He blurted out, a little too fast. </p><p>He could tell that she was surprised about his question just as much as he was himself. He felt his face heat up and he looked away to try and make it less awkward. </p><p>"You're tolerable. And you listen. That's two good things. Although you ask too many questions." She replied. </p><p>"So...you don't want me to ask any more questions?" He questioned. </p><p>He soon found the ever-growing irony in his own statement. He groaned heavily, "That was a question wasn't it?" </p><p>She giggled. She actually giggled. A giggle had escaped her lips. It was such a sweet giggle too. He wished he heard it more often. But instead, he only got her bitter voice and the occasional joke. </p><p>"Yes, that was." She said. </p><p> After that they continued walking off into god knows where just talking about nonsense and worthless things that no one would truly care about. He was the one mainly doing the talking but she'd make a comment here or there completely unrelated to what he was talking about in the first place. And because of that, she would indirectly cause a change of the subject, since he would always think of another story to tell her all about, even if he hadn't even finished the first one. Eventually, they reached the once far off wheat fields. And they strolled through them. He was plucking them out of the ground and collecting as many as he could. When she asked why he was doing it, he simply replied with, <em>'just as a memento luv.' </em>They continued through the fields until they were stopped when she saw a figure in the distance. She was cautious about it which made him nervous since he knew she was way smarter than him and he'd probably be dead by now without her. Her double-edged sword appeared in her hands in an instant. Usually, Zircon's were forced to use their fists, so he didn't exactly have a weapon he could just poof into thin air. </p><p>They both carefully walked towards the figure and several feet away from them she called out, "Who are you?" </p><p>A bloody genius idea in his opinion. Standing so far away so that the figure couldn't attack them. He had to give her props on that.  </p><p>The figure approached and as the figure got closer he realized that it was a gem. It was the same gem that tried to kill her earlier and was the reason they were stuck on this strange planet as fugitives. He quickly stood in front of her but she pushed him out of the way and he almost fell flat on his face in the cold, hard dirt. But luckily he caught himself. His attention turned back to the gem who was approaching them. </p><p>"Relax. We're not here to hurt either of you." The other gem said, with her hands up in the air. "And how exactly can we trust you?" She asked, through gritted teeth. </p><p>"My name's Topaz and we help people like you." The other gem replied stepping closer to us. </p><p>"We? Who's with you?" The female gem beside him asked. "We're the crystal gems," Topaz explained. </p><p>
  <em>Oh god. </em>
</p><p>He had heard about these people. Claiming to be apart of the gem empire yet somehow being against it at the same time. He found it rather frustrating to work out what side they were truly on. </p><p>"You tried to kill me. You actually think we'd accept your help?" She growled. </p><p>"We saw your fusion. And we know you both have nowhere else to go. The gem empire is against you like they are against us. So what would hurt in coming with me?" Topaz asked. </p><p>He somewhat agreed with her point. The gem empire did want their gems shattered into smithereens. But again, Topaz did try to kill them. So he was kind of stuck in the middle between both their arguments. They both had such good points, but he just couldn't decide. </p><p>"How do we know you won't kill us?" She shot. </p><p>"Why would we want to make more enemies?" Topaz replied with a smile creeping onto her face. </p><p>She pondered over this for a moment. He glanced between the two gems hesitantly. The feeling of dread crawled back inside of him and constricted his lungs, sharpening his breaths. </p><p>"What do you think?" She asked looking at him. </p><p>The dread squeezed tightly after she asked that and felt as though he couldn't even breathe. Having two pairs of eyes on him, including hers, just terrified him. I quickly blurted the first thing that came to his mind to turn their eyes back on each other, "W-Why not?" </p><p>He immediately regretted the words when they came out of his mouth though. </p><p>She stared at him in a mix of confusion, shock and probably a <em>hint</em> of disgust. He hated that look she gave him, so he quickly looked away, trying to ignore it. As best as he could at least. </p><p>"Fine. We'll do it." She said poofing her weapon away. </p><p>"Great, follow me. What did you say your names were again?" Topaz asked clapping her hands together. </p><p>"We didn't." He pointed out. </p><p>Which was true. She told them her name, but they never told her theirs. </p><p>"Citrine. Yellow Diamond's Citrine." She said, straightening herself as she slowly walked towards Topaz. </p><p>"Not anymore," Topaz smirked. </p><p>He followed after his Citrine then Topaz's eyes fell on him. "And your name?" She asked him. </p><p>"Whe-," He started but when he saw the glare Glados gave him, he decided to readjust his answer. </p><p>"My name's Zircon." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really should've done my work. </p><p>But this was fun. Ngl. </p><p>Wheatley is such a clutz but we love him. I was kind of thinking for a minute to make this a ChellDOS or Chelley fanfic but I decided against it because WheatDOS needs more respect. And so do portal fanfics. I'm also considering making this an entire story, so if you want that...you know what to do. </p><p>I really like GLaDOS in this one. At some parts (towards the end) she's kind of out of character but it's literally midnight right now and I don't have the energy or willpower to edit it. So just make do with what you've got. Also if you want those ChellDOS or Chelley fics literally tell me. I'll do them anyway but I'm curious as too what people find the best ship. Since everyone had a craze at one point for Chelley when the game came out. Don't even try to lie to me. This is my favourite game so I know it like the back of my hand.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fugitives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With both Wheatley and Glados on the run, they have to adjust to the new life that is here on Earth. But it isn't exactly easy to let go of the past, and two particular gems are making it a lot harder than it should be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now before we get into the story I would like to give an honourable mention to a friend of mine who helped me out with the plot of what is going to go down in this story. They were an absolute angel to work with and they were the ones who inspired me to actually keep going with this idea.</p><p>@silverstardust</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every now and then he'd glance at her, as they walked through the fields. The Citrine beside him had that same cold stare he was so familiar with. The plants they weaved through brushed against his legs, giving him the sensation that something was crawling on them. But he kept quiet since he didn't want to scare the other gems. Topaz led the way, strutting through the golden plants. She wore a white top with a short skirt, which to the Yellow court was scandalous to wear, it showed disrespect to the hierarchy. The Blue court wasn't as bothered by it, and it was one of the many things the two courts bickered about day and night. At least now he wasn't apart of Blue's court he wouldn't have to hear Rick rambling about all his problems with Yellow Diamond and how she runs her court. Topaz also wore gloves even shorter than the skirt. Yet she had dark orange pants underneath that had little holes and two bigger ones on her knees in the shapes of stars. She also had this weird tattoo the same colour as her pants across her eyes. He didn't really understand why gems would get those kinds of tattoos. To him, they looked ridiculous. Maybe they got a kick out of having a little rebellion on their faces. </p><p>Topaz also had her hair in a ponytail, which was more of a medium orange. Then out of nowhere she turned around and looked back at the two of them. </p><p>"Don't worry, not much longer now. The fields end up here." Topaz said, pointing to the distance. </p><p>"Took long enough," Glados muttered bitterly beside him. </p><p>He didn't say anything, on the other hand, he was just mindblown when his eyes landed on Topaz's gem. It was a bright orange oval right in her chest. It mainly shocked him because he hadn't even noticed it until now. But he had to admit, it wasn't as good as <em>hers.</em></p><p>He looked back over at Glados who was pretty much in all black and longs except for her gloves. It seems she was still grumpy with him. </p><p>Eventually, they finally reached the end of the wheat fields to his relief. He stopped and relaxed his aching muscles. Yet the other two gems kept on walking past them. He stood straight up in disbelief at them. </p><p>"Where are you going? The fields end here!" He called out. </p><p>"Yes, but we still have to walk to the <em>barn,"</em> Topaz replied.</p><p>He huffed and ran after them to catch up. Instinctively, he fell behind Glados in the line, following her nervously. He didn't notice anything he'd done wrong so when she looked back at him with a<em> really </em>pissed off look it left him confused. She simply shook her head and turned back to the road ahead. <em>She could be so cryptic at times. </em></p><p>He focused on the brown structure that they were getting closer and closer to. It was getting bigger and bigger, and the size of it was scaring him. So he nervously tapped a trembling finger on the yellow shoulder in front of him. "What?" She whisper-yelled, not even glancing back at him. "I, uh, just wanted to, well, come up with a plan." He whispered back, keeping as quiet as he could manage. </p><p>"Plan for what?" She asked. </p><p>"Well, that's...a bloody big building, d-don't you think? M-Maybe they have some kind of ambush planned or a device which shatters gems." He fretted. </p><p>"That kind of technology doesn't exist. But...this would be a<em> perfect place for an ambush." </em>She noted.</p><p>"S-So do you have some kind of idea...to y'know, avoid that outcome?" He questioned. </p><p>"If they do try that I can overpower them. You can just stay out of the fight or warn me if there's anything you notice that they can use against us." She explained. </p><p>"Sounds like a great plan Gla- Citrine." He responded. </p><p>He fell back again yet he remained tense. He was out on a mission and he wasn't going to disappoint her, more than he had already at least. His eyes scanned the barn, darting around for any possible weapons or some kind of army ready to jump for them. Yet the harder he squinted his eyes, the less that he could find. There was absolutely nothing that could tell them anything about what they were walking into. Just two white chairs, which weren't in any way dangerous. Which made his heart race. If they do attack and overpower her then he wouldn't be able to do anything. Topaz had poofed an entire group of his kind. To her, he'd be nothing but a pebble in her way. </p><p>They reached the <em>'barn'</em> and Topaz pushed the door open, causing it to creak loudly. He tried to get a good look at the interior of the structure, but it was so dark he could barely see anything. "ROSE I'M BACK!" Topaz yelled out as she walked off into the darkness. </p><p>Glados remained outside, glaring into the darkness, ready to pounce. He trembled beside her worryingly. Then a light flickered on and the room was covered in the rays it beamed out. "Come on in," Topaz said, waving for us to join her. </p><p>The Citrine in front of him walked inside the building cautiously, so he followed after her, keeping his eye out for any sudden movements. Or any movement in general. The<em> barn </em>had two floors and a flight of stairs which conjoined the two areas together. And the ground floor had three or four rooms with the doors closed. Then he noticed a woman coming down the stairs. The woman was wearing a pale pink dress with a similar hole to Topaz's stars. She also had pink hair fluttered all the way down past her waist. She was a lot taller than all three of the other gems. She also had a curvy body build and her plump lips were spread wide into a smile. Then his eyes landed on what lay in the middle of the star-shaped whole; a singular rose quartz, carved in the shape of a heart.</p><p>He tensed up even more when she reached the bottom of the stairs and then she stopped. </p><p>"I can't believe it." She muttered under her breath. </p><p>She walked over to them, with her eyes focused on the Citrine beside him. "It's actually her, isn't it?" She asked, glancing over at Topaz. Topaz nodded softly in response and looked over at the two tense gems. Rose stopped in front of them, her eyes wide in horror. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" The Citrine snapped, fed up with them.</p><p>Rose ignored her question and after a few moments she asked, "You're the new recruits right?" </p><p>"Well, we didn't have much of a choice," Glados stated under her breath.</p><p>"I'm Rose. And you are?" She asked, holding her hand out towards him. </p><p>He nervously looked at the hand and then back at Rose. He stepped away from her a little and replied with, "I-I'm a...Z-Zircon." </p><p>She remained silent, still holding her hand towards him. He glanced down at the hand and his heart raced. At any second she could summon her massive sword and poof them both in an instant. </p><p>"Aren't you going to shake it?" Rose questioned, a small frown creeping onto her face. </p><p>"I-I, uh, don't understand-," He began nervously, his hands shaking.</p><p>Glados suddenly burst between the two and pushed him back away from the larger, pink gem. "What are you trying to do?" She growled, bawling her hands into fists. Rose stepped back and she remained in a state of quiet shock until Chell stepped forward and said, "It's a custom here used to <em>welcome</em> others."</p><p>"I don't <em>care</em> for <em>Earth's customs.</em> We're only here since this is the <em>only </em>place we can stay." She hissed.</p><p>"I understand you are newer to Earth, Citrine...but you need to understand that you'll have to follow our conditions if you're going to stay here," Rose stated firmly. </p><p>"What kind of conditions?" He piped up, the fear showing clearly in his voice. </p><p>"Simple. You fight and train with us, and have our backs when we fall." Topaz said, moving beside Rose. </p><p>"And if we don't?" Citrine asked, raising her brow. </p><p>"We'll send you back to the empire. I'm sure they'd have lots of fun with you two." Topaz smirked. </p><p> He felt a surge of adrenaline and fear rush through him and even though he tried to hide it, it was clear he was terrified out of his mind. If one of them looked close enough they would catch on from the short breaths, tremblings limbs, and blue eyes nervously darting all over the place. He was too busy trying to contain his fear to notice the concerned yellow eyes staring down at him. The owner of the eyes didn't say a word about what they saw; they just looked away in silence. </p><p>"Fine, I'll agree with that." The Citrine said. "What about Zircon?" Rose questioned, turning towards the shaking blue gem. </p><p>He clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking. He wasn't sure how to respond. He had been doing what Rick called <em>'going off in the stars.' </em>Whenever he did it, Rick would yell at him and sometimes hit him. Which was understandable, since a gem who can't follow orders is worthless in the <em>grand scheme </em>of the empire. </p><p>He spoke between sharp breaths, "C-Can you repeat that?" </p><p>Everyone stared at him. Each of them with their own version of<em> 'you absolute moron.'</em> Which surprisingly enough was a look he was used to by now. </p><p>"Do you agree to the conditions?" Rose repeated.</p><p> "Uhh...yes...sounds...like a yes from me." He said, fidgeting under the pressure. </p><p>"Show them to their rooms." Rose dismissed with a wave of her delicate hand. </p><p>"Why do I-, argh. Nevermind." Topaz complained bitterly. </p><p>She then shook her head and motioned for the two other gems to follow in her footsteps. Citrine went first as usual and he followed behind. Topaz led them through the barn and she stopped to open a door to their right. They all went inside the medium-sized room. There were two beds, and both of them were opposite each other. As far as beds go it looked <em>amazing,</em> to him at least. To her, he bet it would've been <em>absolute </em>rubbish. Mainly because of the fact that it looked rock-stiff and only had one minuscule blanket draped across it. Back when he was still <em>'welcomed'</em> in Blue's court, Zircons were only allowed to sleep on a flimsy mattress, and they'd have to take turns sharing it every night. So the thought of having his own blanket and bed was rather exciting. </p><p>"Is this it?" Citrine remarked, a scowl plastered across her perfectly carved face. </p><p>"Nope! I'm sure there are a few monsters in the closet, hungry for stray gems like you two." Topaz replied with a mischievous grin. And with that, she left. Citrine rolled her eyes and sat on the bed with a groan. He glanced over at the closet on the other side of the room cautiously before sitting on the bed opposite from her. "So...about that <em>monster-," </em>He began hesitantly, but he was cut short. </p><p>"I can't believe I let you speak for me. Now I'm not only in<em> hell,</em> I'm surrounded by complete idiots!" She snapped and collapsed down against the bed. </p><p>It would be an understatement to say that he did not know how to respond to that. And what didn't help was the fact that she was wrong. She seemed to forget that she was the one who went along with what a Zircon, of all gems, said. She should've known better. And he really, really wanted to call her out on it. But even when he was so far away from Blue's court, he just couldn't throw away the rules that had been ingrained in him, to address her in such a harsh way. So as much as he didn't want to be, he remained silent and held onto his trust in the Diamond hierarchy. He fell back in the bed and stared solemnly at the ceiling. The doubt crept into the back of his mind, telling him that maybe, just maybe, it was his fault. And it unsettled him because he couldn't truly decide whose fault it really was. </p><p>He looked down at the blanket at the end of his bed. And his worries over the matter drained to the back of his mind. He snickered at the thought of how jealous Rick would be to find that he, one of the lowest Zircon's of all, received the privilege of a blanket. Even though it was such a small, simple thing, it made him feel special. Made him feel above Rick for once. </p><p>And that feeling was<em> rather grand.</em> And it was one he could get used to.</p><p>He pulled the blanket right up to his neck and tucked it tightly around his body. He then rolled on his side and stared at the back of her. Like he had always done for his whole life. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as air entered and exited her lungs. He analysed the strands of hair that tumbled out down her pillow. Giving this strange yet enticing effect on her. For the first time, he wasn't terrified out of his mind. Since he knew she was fast asleep by now and the chances of her turning around and telling him off were slim. In fact, he found staring at her this time to be soothing. So soothing that his eyes became heavier. And his body weaker in the fight against sleep. Eventually, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the image of her sleeping peacefully across from him. </p><p>
  <b>THUMP!</b>
</p><p>He woke up with a start. His arm and back ached in pain. He jolted up, expecting to be on the bed but he had somehow wound up on the floor by his bed. He looked up to see Citrine. She was standing above him. She deadpanned down at him with her hands on her hips, and her face downturned in a frown. He tilted his head up at her and asked, "Up already?" </p><p>With a scoff, she replied, "Says the one who took a whole fifteen minutes to get up." </p><p>He pushed himself off the ground and questioned, "Why are we up so early?" </p><p>She sighed. "We have training now. And they told me to get you. So let's go." </p><p>He nodded and watched as she left the room. His gaze fell to the ground and he bit his lip. This was the <em>kind of thing</em> he didn't want to be up so early for. Yet after a few moments, he complied with orders and followed in her footsteps.</p><p>Once they got to the front of the barn, he could see Rise and Topaz beside one another, around several feet away. They then met up with the gems who were patiently waiting for them. He glanced over to his acquaintance, who had a very displeased look upon her face, one which he decided to replicate on his own.</p><p>"Welcome to your first day of training," Rose informed with a wide smile stretching her face. </p><p>"What exactly will we be doing?" Citrine asked.</p><p>"We will be testing your skills in a battle," Rose explained to the other two. </p><p>Glancing over at Citrine he noticed a twisted smile crack upon her face when she heard those words. On the other hand, he wasn't too thrilled to be in the middle of a battle this early on. He looked nervously back at the pink gem. "W-Who exactly are we fighting against?" He asked. </p><p>"Each other," Rose answered.</p><p>After that, it became a blur as he zoned out of the rest of their conversation. Next thing he knew he was standing opposite her, in the middle of a pink bubble. He balled his hands into tight fists. With the knowledge of how quick she was to accept defeat back in Blue's court gave him a sign that she was pretty much defenceless. Which meant that the odds were severely against her since he had had some previous battle experience when with the other Zircon's. So he was mainly stressing out over the thought of accidentally hitting her too hard. Or beyond the point of repair. </p><p>"I don't want to hurt you." He called out to her before the fight started. </p><p>She only smirked in response which made him a bit worried that she thought he was scared. "I'll go easy on you!" He elaborated as a friendly smile came onto his face. Her brow furrowed as her double-edged spear formed in her hand. </p><p>"Too bad I can't say the same for you." She muttered, her words laced with venom. </p><p>"Wait what?" He asked. </p><p>"START!" Rose declared.</p><p>With his guard lowered at that moment, Citrine took it advantage of it as the perfect time to strike. She charged at him. He just barely blocked her spear with his forearms. She kept going and pushed him back against the rose barrier. He kicked her back. Then he darted around her and threw a first towards her head. What he didn't expect was for her to whip around and grab his fist mid-air. She snickered at him which caused a chill to run down his spine. She spun him around and thrust him into the ground. He groaned at the pain that enveloped his entire body. She raised her spear above his head. She brought it down with immense force. She only just nicked his shoulder though since he had rolled out of dodge. But she was <em>relentless.</em></p><p>She raised her spear again and aimed right for him. She chucked it at him but he managed to roll away again. She seemed to catch onto his little trick the third time around and stomped her foot by his side so he couldn't escape. He panicked as she brought the sharp object down on him, striking him right in the chest.</p><p>"Arghhh!" He let out of his deflated lungs.</p><p>She began to push it further into him. Causing even more pain to wreak havoc through his body. Through the stinging sensation that rose in his chest, he managed to kick her in the shin. Which caused her to collapse to the dirt. He scrambled to his feet and moved as far away as he possibly could from the surrounding barriers. He was still trying to wrap his head around how aggressively good she was. But before he could, she was back on her feet. She adjusted into a defensive position as if beckoning him to attack first. So he did. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, he really really fell hard for it. </em>
</p><p>He used his left fist to hit her with a left hook. She stood still until the last second when she ducked to the right. She looped back behind him and knocked him fast first into the ground. Then as his face was smoothed and filled with the crumbling brown material, he felt the edge of her sword press against the back of his head. </p><p><em>"Checkmate."</em> She taunted.</p><p>He was frozen in place. With his heart beating out of his chest. Adrenaline soared through his veins. With just one more push, it would be halfway through his skull. And he'd poof. And only a Diamond knows what would happen to him after that. </p><p>"The fight is over and Citrine has indeed won." Rose declared. </p><p>The pressure swarming at the back of his head washed away in an instant. He took a few moments to catch his breath before looking up. When he finally did he found that the bubble around them was gone. He pushed himself off the ground as Rose and Chell joined the two heavy breathing gems.</p><p>"I don't think I'll need any more <em>'training'</em> after that," Citrine stated as soon as the other gems had reached her. </p><p>"You assume he is the only opponent you'll ever face. And that is foolish." Rose replied flatly which elicited a glare from the yellow gem. </p><p>"Zircon, you'll need a proper weapon for next time. And you need a better technique. But you are agile. Which can work out in your favour." Topaz noted. </p><p>He nodded. He was barely listening, as usual, to what she said. He was still trying to calm his racing heartbeat that thumped loudly in his ears. "And Citrine. You're too slow. If Zircon actually knew how to fight, he would've taken you down easily." Topaz said, focusing on the sour gem. </p><p>A look of confusion scattered across his worn-out face. "Excuse me, but did you see her in there? You would've noticed that she was pretty damn fast in there if you used your eyes!" He exclaimed. </p><p>"And if you were watching you would have caught on to the fact that she took way too long to attack as if relishing in your pain!" Topaz snapped back. </p><p>"Hey! I only stopped every now and then so the fight wouldn't be over quicker to show my skills as you had asked!" Citrine protested.</p><p>"Would you three stop fighting? All of you know what's really important. Zircon needs more skill, and Citrine needs to be faster. Can we please move on now?" Rose interrupted the bickering gems. Topaz looked like she wanted to say something but she kept her mouth shut. </p><p>"I-I need a drink." He stuttered through the unnerving tension.</p><p>Rose nodded in understanding, so he headed back into the barn. He glanced around awkwardly looking for a water source when he noticed a yellow gem following him causing him to stop dead in his tracks. She went past him and entered into another room. He hesitated before following her. The room she went in was pretty airy and had tabletops made of black marble. There were little wooden cupboards up high, probably filled with weapons since that's all Rose and Topaz seem to care about. There was a wood table in the middle of the room with matching chairs on either side. Yet he noticed two other chairs which were very out of place, and ones he recognised to be similar to the ones he saw on the porch earlier before coming in the barn. She grabbed two cylinder objects made of glass and turned a silver handle. Suddenly water began to spout out of some metal contraption. </p><p>"What is that?" He asked, in complete amazement. </p><p>"Rose told me it's called a tap," Citrine answered as she filled the cylinders with the gushing water. </p><p>"They have running water going straight to them?" He asked in utter disbelief. </p><p>"Apparently so." She responded. </p><p>"Woah." He muttered. </p><p>He stumbled over beside her and watched the water pool inside the cylinder. It looked so clean and pristine. It was so clear that he even managed to see through to the bottom of the cylinder. And through the cylinder, he could see the ground. <em>With this and the bed? It made that stupid training worth it. </em>After she filled the cylinder, she put the other one into the tap. And he watched as the process repeated all over again. After bot were filled she turned the machine off and held one cylinder towards him. </p><p>"You sure it's real water? Not some figment of my mind?" He questioned, taking the offering from her. </p><p>"Just water in a<em> cup."</em> She replied, taking a sip from the<em> cup.</em></p><p>He followed suit and after just one small sip he almost lost his mind over how much better it was than Homeworlds. Although he kept his amazement down and tried to keep his collective in front of her. "Tastes nice." He said, with no real emotion behind it. Luckily he hadn't <em>'blown a circuit'</em> in front of her. It was another of Rick's sayings that he made up just for him. Now that he thought about it, Rick really did have an obsession with saying stuff just to get him in a bad mood. Then again everyone seemed to do that, even <em>Glados. </em>So he just assumed that's what friends are supposed to do. Bring each other down and just laugh it off later. </p><p>"Tastes like water." She replied. </p><p>He chuckled at that. It felt a little nice hearing himself chuckle. It let his nerves go down even for a few seconds. Yet she only looked at him like he was a madman. But he let it slide since it was a pretty weird noise. </p><p>"Why are you here anyway?" He asked. </p><p>"A drink. And to say thanks." She answered. </p><p>"Thanks...for what exactly? I can't really think of anything that I've done to actually get one of those..." He rambled in deep thought. </p><p>"For backing me there." She replied, with the smallest of smiles. He couldn't help but let his lips curve up into a smile after she had said that. It gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach that was a lot better than the pain that she had caused earlier. </p><p>"So you don't hate me?" He asked. </p><p>"Don't let it go to your head." She shot playfully. </p><p>"Any moment now you can say it." He replied. "Say what?" She questioned. "That I'm not as stupid as the other idiots." He smirked. </p><p>"And it went straight to your head." She sighed.</p><p>And in that small exchange, he felt comforted in the hope that she could at the very least <em>tolerate</em> him. Plus he bet that it was going to be as good as it ever gets. Since <em>even he </em>would find it hard to even tolerate<em> himself. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey never thought I'd continue this but here we are. <br/>So you all are probably wondering who the hell is Rose and Topaz and why do they have some kind of a connection with Glados? Don't worry children all will be revealed in due time. <br/>Now I know some people will think that Glados is too OOC or is too much of a jerk to Wheatley, but this is kind of in her nature. She's never really been taught things like respect, love or empathy since that's how she was raised. So at times, she can be quite childish and start petty arguments that really mean nothing. You can also tell she has a very short temper and doesn't like Earth one bit. Also while on Glados I want to mention the scene when she notices him basically having a panic attack and just ignoring it, again with the whole empathy thing she just seems him as the childish one and over-reacting by freaking out. </p><p>Now to Wheatley, most of you will notice how toxic this relationship he has with Rick is. Don't worry. It will be addressed fully more in detail in later chapters more of how he feels about Rick. Instead of 'oh Rick did this once.' And so on. Because I know in the last chapter I mentioned that Wheatley doesn't exactly like Rick. And I just want to clarify since a few lines might contradict this, but he always thinks back to Rick for a reason. Which again will be explained later on as to why he has such an attachment to him. </p><p>Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as long as the last one but it gets the point across, and that's good enough for me. Hope you enjoyed reading and catch you all in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>